Wilma "Will" Vandom
Wilma "Will" Vandom '''is the leader of the guardians of Kandrakar. She is the leader of the Guardians (known as W.I.T.C.H. Winx), a group of magic warriors who guard Kandrakar and of the veil, the center of the universe. Personality Profile Will is a tomboy, but is also sensitive towards other people's feelings. She is known to have a fiery and unstable temper, just like her mom, but she has the personality of a great leader. Will has issues with trusting people because she is scared of being let down or rejected like with her old friends in Fadden Hills. Her favorite subject is science, especially biology. Her hobby is swimming, and she's is in Sheffield Instuite's competitive team. She loves animals in general, but she is especially crazy about frogs. She collects anything that's frog related, except the amphibian itself. She's allegric to nettles. Will had a crush on Matt Olsen, which leads her to work his grandfather's pet shop for a while, and, who later in the series becomes her boyfriend. He also encouraged her to adopt a pet dormouse that had been hurt by Uriah. Her birthday is given as January 19th.Her star sign is Capricorn. She is the leader of W.I.T.C.H. Winx and holds the Heart of Kandrakar, a pink glowing jewel sphere that converts the five elements into pure energy, allowing the girls to transform and magnify their powers. Will has the power of Absolute Energy, also known as Quintessence (the power of life force manipulation), and can be seen in the form of lightning bolts. Her theme color is hot pink and her symbol is a pink, curved equal sign. Appearance Will is 14 years old and has red, short hair. Her eyes are brown and big, and she's quite slim. Will is kind of a tomboy. She usually goes dressed in practical clothes, like wide, saggy pants and hoodies. As an older teen and adult, Will's hair grows past her shoulders. Regular Guardian Form Will's guardian outfit consists of a purple crop top with long, bell-shaped sleeves, a blue mini skirt, turquoise and green tights, and purple boots just below her knees. New Power Guardian Form Her skirt changes into a pair of tight shorts, which connect with her top and form swirls on her thigh area. Her sleeves move from her wrists to her mid-arm and she has long, black fingerless gloves. Her hair stays in a bob, but two strands of her hair have grown longer in the front. Her boots are modified slightly, as they have more buckles on them. Her symbol is displayed across her chest on her top. Chronolgy Before W.I.T.C.H. Winx Before she became Guardian, Will was a normal girl who was born on January 19, thus bearing the Capricorn sign, and was raised in the small town of Fadden Hills.Will knew Bloom since they were four years old. When she was still young, her father left her and her mother. Bloom moved to another town called Heatherfield because of her adoptive mother's job. When she reached junior high school, she found out that she was able to read people's minds. The more she read her friends' minds, the more she realized the fact that they didn't enjoy her company. Will returned home crushed by this rejection. Her mother suggested that perhaps Fadden Hills held too many painful memories of the past for both of them and it was time to find a new life in a new city. At that moment, an announcement on the radio advertised the sunny town of Heatherfield. Her mother decided that Heatherfield would probably be the best place for them to move to. Forming W.I.T.C.H. Winx Just a few days after Will's first day at school, Yan Lin (Hay Lin's paternal grandmother) felt the Heart of Kandrakar, which she kept locked up in a Chinese box inside her closet, struggling to be set free. Following orders from the Oracle, Yan Lin used her weak mind-influencing powers to make Hay Lin invite her friends Taranee, Cornelia and Irma, and a couple of other girls, and the new girl Will for tea and cookies after school. While eating, Yan Lin explains about the Veil, Meridian, the Heart of Kandrakar, and the elemental powers and abilities of water, fire, earth, air, and the five fairy guardians of the group, each girl was given, although nothing is mentioned about Kandrakar. She then entrusts the Heart of Kandrakar to Will. The other girls' newfound connection to Will draws them close and makes them fast friends with her, but she was still best friends with Bloom Jones. Powers and Ablilities Will is the host and keeper of the pendant known as the Heart of Kandrakar and she possesses the power of Quintessence, or Absolute Energy. She is the strongest out of the ten Guardians and one of the most powerful characters in the series. Will could wield the power of Absolute Energy ever since she became a Guardian of the Veil. This power and ability manifested itself in hot-pink energy blasts, which Will later learned to use as a barrier or shield. In addition, her powers allowed her to talk to inanimate objects and electrical appliances and even give them names. That's how she discovered all of them have a personality of their own. Will also possesses other Guardian powers such as glamouring, teleporting, sensing magical phenomena, and empathy towards animals. Will also is the first one to learn how to make herself invisible and has special abilities due to her status as Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar that her fellow Guardians do not possess. For instance, she can contact the Heart's past Keepers and transform the girls between their Guardian and human forms. During the time of the Veil, Will could open portals. When she is in a desperate situation, Will can sometimes allow the Heart to improvise and help her out. Will's empathy towards animals works this way: animals are empathic to Will, and react to her mood, for example, when Will is happy, the animals around her are happy. Animals can also read Will's mind, as seen in one issue. With the Heart of Kandrakar, Will can also create astral drops that are exact physical copies of the girls; but they have a catch: they're totally mindless. Below is a list of things that Will can do: **Superhuman Strength **Superhuman Speed and Agility **Superhuman Durability **Energy Projection and Control **Empathy **Electrokinesis **Animation and Reanimation **Electric Mimicry **Psionic Force Fields **Advanced Telepathy **Telepathic Cloak *Unite the Guardians, magnifying and summoning the full powers of the girls. *Flight *Glamouring *Teletransportation *Open folds in time and space Love Life Will starts to date Matt, but once Matt finds out of Will's "other life", their relationship gets more complicated. Will meets Mandy, Matt's friend from summer camp. Will sees her and Matt talking after she lost the race to Mandy. After the girls earn new powers and abilites, Matt becomes more and more involved with their adventures. He starts rather behaving very seriously and is cold towards Will, making her question if he truly loves her. She finally confronted Matt with the question "Do you love me... still?" and with a somewhat poetic speech, he ensures Will that he's still in love with her. After that, they share a romantic night in the W.I.T.C.H. headquarters. Curtiosites '''Favorite Food: Pizza with extra cheese Favorite Color: Fuschia Pink Favorite Pet: Mr.Huggles Favorite Hobby: Collecting frog items Boyfriend:Matt Olsen Best Friend:Bloom Jones Favorite Movies: Romantic Comdies Loves: Colbat Blue Concerts Hates:Arguements with her mother Favorite Music:Rock Favorite Shoes:Sneakers Favorite Subject:Biology Trivia *When in zenith power level, Will bears the least resemblance to her normal human form of all the guardians. *She is in the same class as Cornelia Hale and Stella Martin. *She is the oldest of all the girls. *Her favorite band is Colbat Blue. *Will has known Bloom the longest. *In this series, Will's middle name is Blair. Category:FanonGal Category:Will Category:Irma Category:Taranee Category:Cornelia Category:Hay Lin Category:Guardians Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Bloom Category:Flora Category:Stella Category:Layla/Aisha Category:Musa